Nadie espera
by the-lady-of-darkness-97
Summary: Nadie espera las cosas por amor, Nadie puede esperarte eternamente a que tomes una decisión, Nadie… nadie espera cobardes de amor… WessXMakaXSoul Creado por Alexiel evans y Taco-chan


_Hola~ bien verán este fic lo hacemos Alexiel-sama y yo :33 esperemos que les guste ella escribirá un capitulo y yo otro :33 bien bien los dejo para que lo lean y disfruten del prologo _

_Yo:Alexiel-sama es mi diosa!*,*' y es super genial_

_Alexiel:Y yo me saco y me como los mocos :B_

_Yo:y yo Taco-chan soy gay -w-*_

_Alexiel:xDD vieja loca _

_Yo:ok no es verdad -,- solo lo de que Alexiel es super genial es real ^^ espero y que lo disfruten~~_

_**Disclaimer:Soul Eater no nos pertenece solo la historia**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nadie espera las cosas por amor,<strong>_

_**Nadie puede esperarte eternamente a que tomes una decisión,**_

_**Nadie… nadie espera cobardes de amor…**_

* * *

><p><strong>NADIE ESPERA<strong>

**~ PROLOGO ~**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Miro con admiración la imponente escuela que se alzaba al frente suyo, grande y de una arquitectura única y extravagante

No sabía si gritar de alegría o gritar de asombro… tal vez simplemente haría las dos

Miro a su alrededor como todos pasaban a su lado, con las mismas expresiones en su rostro que la que ella tenia

Se sonrió y tomo con fuerza el bolso de la escuela, con temblores de emoción y nerviosismo camino a pasos lentos para entrar al fin a los dominios de la prestigiada escuela Shibusen

Sus pies temblaban y lo sabía, pero no estaba del todo segura si alguien más que ella notaba aquello, y esperaba que nadie lo notara

Dio varios pasos y encontró con un letrero enorme en la entrada, después de los casilleros para los zapatos, el cual citaba un simple:

_Novatos, al auditorio_

Una gota de sudor frio callo por su cien, nerviosa dejo sus zapatos y entro temerosa, encontrándose con un ambiente estudiantil normal de una escuela, sonreían y se abrazaban efusivamente, en el caso de las chicas, ya que los chicos, solo chocaban las manos en són de saludo

Paso por el extenso pasillo, siguiendo su mapa

Si, la escuela era tan grande que tenía mapa de orientación

Llego al auditorio y escucho dentro un alboroto, muchas voces hablando y demasiada contaminación de sonido, o sea ruido

Sintió la mano de alguien posarse en su hombro, dio un sobresalto y se giró a ver a su interlocutor, o como sea que se diga

Lo miro expectante, al igual que él a ella, era alto y de tez morena, de echo era de color, con rastras en el cabello y anteojos negros, su uniforme estaba un poco desordenado, pero al parecer él no lo notaba, o no quería hacerlo

― Hola, ¿tu nombre? ― dijo sacando una pequeña libreta, mirándola interrogante

― Albarn… Maka Albarn ― susurro viendo como él buscaba rápidamente su nombre en la lista, levanto la mirada y contemplo sus ojos verdes, como un jade, sonrió al saber quién era ella, pero a la vez le dio un escalofrió al recordar quien era su padre… y como era el hombre

― fila uno, asiento doce ― y el chico abrió la puerta del auditorio, dándole paso a una escena un poco extraña para la chica, tal vez no se dio cuenta cuando el ruido termino, pero ahora todos estaban callados mirando al frente

Entro sin decir nada al chico moreno, le había parecido agradable, y noto levemente un deje de alegría la verla… o ¿era simplemente su imaginación?

Camino hasta donde le dijo, quedando justamente enfrente, siendo observada por todos, apenada tomo asiento rápido y escucho la voz de un hombre hablar al frente

― Les doy una cordial bienvenida a todos y todas a la institución Shibusen, les felicito por ser ahora mis compañeros, por haber sido aceptados, y espero todos podamos… ― dejo de escuchar el discurso del chico frente a ella, parado en un estrado, mirando a todos, con sus ojos rubíes y sonrisa maravillosa y dentadura perfecta, su cabello blanco moviéndose al compás de los ventiladores que estaban por encima de las cabezas de todos

Sonrió como estúpida enamorada…

― No hay más que decir compañeros… ― hizo una reverencia ― les felicito de nuevo, estoy a sus servicios, como consejero y presidente estudiantil… ― sintió su cara arder al ver que la miraba ― soy Evans Wess ―

_**Cobardes que se acobardan en su lugar, **_

_**Que no miran lo que tiene enfrente,**_

_**Aunque todos esperan valientes,**_

_**Valientes que hacen lo que los cobardes no quieren hacer…**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**~ FIN DEL PROLOGO ~**

* * *

><p>(Alexiel Evans ha escrito esto =D… me siento feliz de la vida como una lombriz al ser comida *no sé qué digo, pero no creo que las lombrices les guste ser comidas… solo sé que ritma)<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**Review? :3**


End file.
